Helen Lorraine
Gallery Carolina and Tiffany (2).jpg Martha-Pics-martha-speaks-25997264-960-540.jpg Serve (2).jpg Iokjhuioij.png .028 Martha & Zachary 28 24 25 28 24 22 20 25.jpg .028 Martha Helen & Zachary 28 24 25 28 20 22.JPG Ghjhg.PNG Ps-martha.gif CDD8C82F-9718-4E02-9657-B3520A4566F6.jpeg Helen Sara Kate Lorraine, formerly Helen Finney in the books, is a main character in Martha Speaks. She's Martha's companion and principal caregiver. Character Appearance Helen usually wears a bright purple long-sleeve shirt with a red and white striped skirt, purple tights & purple sneakers. Alternate Outfits In the summer, she occasionally wear she wears a sky blue t-shirt with a white flower in the middle, jade shorts and purple sandals. Character Info Friends She is best friends with TD. They have been best friends since they were babies and still enjoy each other's company. She is the one who follows T.D in adventures but leads him to to the right thing. Her other friends include Alice, which is her best female friend. The two girls have been friends forever and are trusting of each other for everything. Truman is her neighbor and friend. And then of course Skits, whom she raised. Early Life When Helen adopted Martha, she instantly realized she was a super genius and fed her alphabet soup. Helen then became the owner of a talking dog. Helen let Martha do whatever. After all, she was only 11. Personality Helen is quiet, but not a pushover. She's willing to try all sorts of things, especially with her friends, but when it comes to throwing herself into public situations, she's hesitant. She loves to draw and is a keen observer of people. Helen's last name is Lorraine. She is Martha's best friend and lifelong companion. Helen has been taking care of her since Martha was a puppy. The two have gone on to solve mysteries, help businesses, and repair relationships. Helen is a a very loving, gentle, motherly girl and has a heart for love. She is smart and intelligent and a hard worker always putting other wills before her own. Her taste is very low key and neutral when it comes to clothing and intersts. She prefers painting and reading, but did at one point get addicted to a video game. She wishes not to be involved in a team that will cause nervousness, but has a talent and love for ice hockey. Family Brothers and Sisters * Jake Lorraine: Helen's 2-year-old only brother. Helen has been asked to babysit Jake many times. Parents * Mariella Lorraine: Helen's mother. Helen has been seen with her mother in the car many times. Mariella owns her own flower shop and is a permanent florist. Her parents are unknown. She is Hispanic and from Mexico, and based on Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. * Daniel Lorraine: Helen's father. When the whole family goes somewhere Daniel has been seen driving. Daniel is also a permanent bus driver. He is Caucasian and from Canada, and based on Danny Fenton. Grandparents * Lucille Lorraine: Helen's grandmother. Lucille is Daniel's mother. * Bernie Lorraine: Helen's grandfather. Bernie is also Daniel's father. Aunt/uncle * Unknown: Helen's unknown aunt(s) was mentioned in Martha's Pack. * https://marthaspeaks.wikia.com/wiki/Jorge%7CJorge: Helen's uncle. Jorge is the father of Carolina, and Jorge's face was only seen in Martha's Pack and Que Pasa Martha? * Other uncle(s) 'For information on Helen's other relatives, watch ''Martha's Pack. Cousins * '''https://marthaspeaks.wikia.com/wiki/Carolina%7CCarolina: Helen's only cousin known. Carolina's age is 11, but they have nothing in common. Other cousins For information on Helen's other relatives, watch "Martha's Pack". Links http://pbskids.org/martha/parentsteachers/program/characters.html Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Lorraine family Category:Females Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Movie and T.V. Shows Category:Teenagers Category:Teachers Category:Mothers Category:24 years olds Category:Adults